bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Shun Kazami (Battle Planet)
is a character in Bakugan Battle Planet. He is first mentioned in an announcement by Vanderwerff Talent.https://twitter.com/VanderwerffTO/status/1050069067334385669 Description He is Japanese with a medium build. His hair is just over his collar – a sign of rebellion for him. Shun carries himself like an adult. His serious demeanor is reflected in his choice of clothing. A clean-lined blue suit. He has one for every day of the week, just like Einstein. Do you recall that the Awesome Ones have one fan? Well, this is him. His name is Shun Kazami, and he’s traveled halfway around the globe in order to join Dan’s team for Bakugan battles. Mature for his age, precocious and mysterious, Shun appears in Dan’s town after witnessing Dragonoid’s discovery. In fact, Shun is responsible for sharing the video with friends and letting it out into the world! Shun has been a secret student of his own Bakugan ever since their awakening, but could not find anyone who appreciated this strange new species the way he does... until now. Shun has a deep love for Bakugan & a secret thirst for a group of friends. But Shun has led a very cloistered life. Only through watching Dan, Wynton, and Lia Venegas online has he found the courage to leave his home & travel to America, where he believes his true destiny awaits. But how could a ten-year-old come from Japan by himself? Could it be that his grandfather is the founder of Kazami International Holdings, makers of the tech that power almost every computer on the planet? That’s exactly how. But Shun doesn’t care to brag. Nor does he want to rely on his family’s fortune for success. Shun has a strong drive to prove himself in his own way as a Bakugan Battler, and maybe if he can relax just a little bit and let down his guard, he’ll make lifelong friends in the process. Shun is about winning above all else. He is not ruthless or mean, just overly-focused on results. In time, his friendships with the rest of the team will make him a more well-rounded person and a better battler/player. Personality Much like his Battle Brawlers counterpart, Shun is very reserved but also very calm. He's also very thoughtful, thinking very well about things that may be something great but potentially not. An example is when he starts to think if giving the Core Cell's energy worldwide is really a good idea. Unlike his teamates, Shun rarely, if ever boasts how strong he is even in battle. Despite his calmness, it breaks very easily if he has anything to do with his family in Japan due to him adamantly refusing to leave to Japan to his family and was forbidden. However, he eventually made up with his father but still wanted to join the Awesome Ones in the end. Anime ''Bakugan Battle Planet'' Shun appears at the end of the first episode, watching the video between Dan and Magnus Black. Bakugan *Aquos Hydorous (Guardian Bakugan) *Aquos Fade Ninja *Aquos Vicerox Battles Notes *In the first promotional picture, Shun looked as though he was holding a Darkus Bakugan, misleading many that he would be a Darkus Brawler. References Category:Characters Category:Battle Planet Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Aquos Users Category:Bakugan Battle Planet Category:Awesome Ones